


Happiest Moment

by Neva_Borne



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Angst contest, Drabble, F/M, Loss, One Shot, Pain, Sad, Zutara, make zutarians cry in 500 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neva_Borne/pseuds/Neva_Borne
Summary: The happiest moment of their lives turns out to be the worst.
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62
Collections: Zutara Angst Challenge, Zutara One Shots





	Happiest Moment

When she first told him, he'd been afraid. 

Afraid he would become his father, afraid he wouldn't be good enough.

And she had comforted him and told him that it would be alright. That he would be good and strong and not perfect because no one was.

He'd believed her, and he'd let himself feel the joy that was meant to come with such news.

When they told her family, there were hugs and tears of joy and an exuberant Sokka excitedly proclaiming that his daughter Yue would finally have someone to play with. 

Hakoda had clapped him on the back and told him he would be a good father, that he was proud to have him as his son-in-law.

Zuko nearly cried.

When the day came, fear gripped him as he held Katara's hand as sweat dripped down her forehead and her face contorted in pain from the labor.

He knew it would all be worth it when they got to finally hold their child in their arms.

When the baby came, the room was silent but for Katara's heavy breathing as they waited anxiously for the palace healer to tell them excitedly that their child was healthy, if it was a boy or a girl.

But the palace healer was silent, and the baby was silent, and fear gripped him once again.

When their child - a beautiful baby boy with dark skin and golden eyes that had never opened - was wrapped in a blanket and placed in Katara's arms, all the healer said was, "I'm sorry."

All they could do was stare down at their beautiful child who had never taken his first breath as Katara held him and Zuko held her and they cried in pain over what should have been the happiest moment of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> All I can say is I'm sorry


End file.
